


Those 2AM Cravings

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Fresh off a night of fun, Annabelle and her boyfriend Ken hit the grocery store for some 2AM snacks and drinks.  Annabelle's been feeling flirty all day and now's no exception.  As the couple shops around, she teases her boyfriend until he reaches a breaking point, and some risky fun ensues.
Kudos: 14





	Those 2AM Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for JamesAB of his characters Annabelle and Ken. They're horny idiots and I love them.

The doors slid open to pasty white light, revealing a strange kind of heaven for a 2AM craving: The grocery store. Ken and Annabelle walked in from the cold night weather, reveling in the warm breeze of automated heating that washed over them as the doors closed behind them.

“Snacks and drinks, huh?” Ken asked as the couple reached the line of carts.

“Yep!” replied a surprisingly bubbly Annabelle. Ken reached out and took a basket rather than a cart, turning to see his girlfriend already heading down the mostly-empty corridor to get to the chip aisle. She looked back over her shoulder at him, practically beaming, which brought a smile to Ken’s face. As his eyes trailed down, naturally, to her butt, he caught it wiggling more than usual as the girl sashayed her way down, and his smile grew.

As it turned out, that was only the first tease of many.

Annabelle hummed a bright tune to herself as she stepped down the chip aisle, walking up to a big display in the middle of the section that featured lots of flavors and dips. She walked little circles around it, eying each and every type to see which combo appealed to her stomach the most right now. Ken stepped around the corner and joined her, also eying the display, unaware of the sneaky glance Annabelle was stealing towards his jeans. Her eyes caught, with delight, the slowly growing outline of a bulge against his thigh.

“Perfect,” she thought.

Annabelle waited for Ken to be standing between the display and the main shelves, eying the various dips for the minimum two bags of chips they’d be tearing into once they got home. She stepped over with a coy grin and, turning her butt towards her boyfriend, squeezed between him and the display.

“Excuse me,” the sly young woman murmured as her ample butt dragged across Ken’s crotch, sending warm little jolts of anticipation through her chest. Ken’s eyes went wide as she snuck a peak back at him over her shoulder, barely suppressing a giggle. She could feel the outline of his cock through their jeans as it dug into her thick cheeks and, about halfway through her move, slipped between them to rest cozily against her crotch. With a little sing-song coo, Annabelle bent over slightly and “looked” at the party-size bags in the middle of the display.

“Ooh, chips and salsa sound nice,” she teased, reveling in the way Ken’s bulge felt against her crotch. It was already thick and long, pressing hard against her as the man had no more room behind him to move and likely wouldn’t even if he had. She bent over a bit further, wiggling her butt a bit as she reached way out into the middle of the display to grab a jar of salsa and hold it up over her shoulder.

“How about this one?” Annabelle asked, looking back at her boyfriend. Ken’s eyes were firmly glued to her ass, a smile tugging at his lips just like always. To an untrained eye, Ken might have looked mildly interested. However, to his doting girlfriend, it was clear he was on the verge of breaking. Annabelle decided, using this information, to absolutely push it too far as quickly as possible.

The brunette wiggled her hips back and forth, causing her ample butt to shake across Ken’s crotch as she watched him. The man blew out a sharp sigh, lifting his hips instinctively to press harder against his girlfriend’s ass. Annabelle managed to stifle a giggle.

“Hey baby, I said how about this one?” she repeated, watching Ken slowly look up from the mesmerizing booty.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Sure.”

Ken reached up quietly and confidently, grasping Annabelle’s waist with both hands. He rocked his hips against her in a slow, firm motion, grinding his rapidly-hardening cock against her crotch. Two layers of jeans separated them, but the feeling was mutual; a hot sigh left each of their lips as the two grinded together for a moment, until Annabelle put a stop to it. It wasn’t over yet, she decided.

Ken let out a disappointed grunt as Annabelle dragged herself off of him, pulling herself away and grabbing a bag of chips. She gave Ken a real sweet, coy smile as she placed her things in the basket he was holding, turning off and sauntering away with a sway to her hips. Ken’s eyes trailed from her face down to her ass as she walked, knowing full-well what she was doing. With a grin, he decided he wasn’t playing fair tonight.

The couple strolled over to the aisle full of refrigerated drinks, chatting idly about the movie they’d seen last night. Annabelle stepped up to one of the glass doors, peering inside to see a lineup of colorful bottled drinks. She looked over as Ken approached, leaning playfully against her as though she were a wall. The young lady giggled and pushed him off before turning back to the fridges.

“Should we get cold drinks or warm drinks?” Ken mused. Annabelle glanced up at him.

“Cold drinks, warm food?”

Ken just shrugged with a smile.

“It’s cold outside, so…”

“But it’s warm in our house. And it’s downright hot in here,” she added with a pretend wipe of sweat from her brow. Ken chuckled warmly.

“It’s nice in here,” he murmured.

“Oh yeah?” Annabelle chirped, her voice carrying a hint of mischief in it. She turned and looked up, then down, the aisle. Satisfied nobody else was around, she stepped over and opened the door, letting a nice cold rush of air out across the two of them. Then, she reached down and tugged her shirt up to her chin, letting her tits bounce free amidst the cold air and catching Ken’s eyes instantly.

“I think I need to cool down,” she teased, eyes fluttering at her boyfriend. Ken quickly jerked his head to look around the aisle too, then plastered his gaze firmly on his girlfriend’s outstanding tits. As the cool air rushed over them, her nipples began to harden and poke outward, and little bumps rose all across her beautiful pale skin. Ken had not been prepared for his girlfriend deciding not to play fair either. With one last look to make sure they were alone, he stepped up behind her and slid his hands up to her breast, groping her bare breasts.

“Gotta keep you warm,” he mused with a grin. Annabelle giggled, pushing her butt back against his crotch, feeling once again that thick bulge grinding against her.

“But I’m so hot already,” she whined, bracing her arms against the fridge so they wouldn’t lose balance. Ken really got in there, his bulge grinding hotly against Annabelle’s warm crotch as he played with her tits.

“You’re always hot,” Ken teased, mixing his compliment into a little double-entendre that the girl appreciated with a pleased giggle. Annabelle looked back at him over her shoulder, smirking.

“Does it get you all worked up?”

“Me worked up? I bet you’re wet as fuck right now.”

“Wanna check?”

A warm chuckle spilled out of Ken’s mouth, half in surprise and half in genuine delight. He brought his hands down to Annabelle’s hips, her shirt now falling freely back down, and dragged her to the opposite side of the aisle. He urged her back up against the shelf, full of boxes and cartons of various sodas, and went for her jeans. With one last look, for real this time, to make sure they were definitely alone, Ken undid the button on Annabelle’s pants and glanced down at her.

She smiled and tugged her own jeans down, revealing her cute pussy. It looked seemingly innocent at first glance, but as Ken slipped a hand between her thighs and felt the pillowy soft skin, his fingers were met with a hot, slick need that clung to them. He dragged his fingers up the length of Annabelle’s heat, urging a shaky gasp from her mouth as though she was unprepared for the rather intense sensation happening so quickly. She was wet as fuck.

“God, you’re awful,” Ken teased, looking down at his fingers before slipping them back between Annabelle’s thighs. The young woman tittered with laughter which was stifled with a soft, sweet squeak of delight as her boyfriend’s digits brushed up against her sensitive clit. There was an instant shift in her mood as she realized that he wasn’t stopping there, lovingly grazing his fingers up and down the messy length of her pussy, sending shivers of delightful buzzing pleasure up her spine. Annabelle leaned for fully back against the shelves now and, her fingers gripping into an absurdly large 36-pack of soda behind her, prepared to weather the storm.

Ken’s fingers started out nice and slow at first, dragging along his girlfriend’s sensitive pussy at a manageable rate that was sure to keep her from getting too loud. He knew how crazy she could get right out the gate, after all. He could feel her thighs shivering against him, feel the heat coming off her pussy as his digits got nice and slick against it. After giving her a chance to get used to it, the man pressed his fingertips into the soft, wet petals of her pussy and spread them, exposing her clit so he could really get her going.

One of Annabelle’s hands snaked up around Ken’s shoulder to hold on tight, her other still stuck to the shelf with a white-knuckle grip that was only barely starting to calm down. She leaned her head back as Ken came in for the kiss, roughly pressing their lips together and passionately making out as he fingered her right there in the aisle. Her eyes glanced from one end to the other, and she resigned herself to having zero escape plan if they got caught. Luckily she only shopped here sometimes, and usually only at night, since the other place that closed earlier had a much better selection of meats. You know how it is. So, she decided that, weighed against the absolute ecstasy that was jolting through her body right now, getting kicked out of this store was worth it.

Ken’s fingers teased the young woman’s clit in quick, circular motions, sending warm pleasure through her body that made her legs shake. Annabelle held on tight as the pace quickened, her boyfriend’s digits digging in harder and pressing against her clit with a rough passion that sent jolts up her spine. The pleasure rumbled up in her chest as she exhaled and then failed to inhale, and then failed again, a shuddering breath finally entering and filling her lungs only to come out as a haggard moan. Cheeks lighting up a bright cherry-red, the woman let go of the shelf behind her and clapped that hand over her mouth, trying to hold in anything that might get them arrested.

Ken didn’t say anything, just let out a low, warm laugh that sent shivers down her spine. She saw the smile on his face and briefly fell head-over-heels for him all over again, but the assault of pleasure on her clit brought her back to the here and now. Sucking in a sharp breath, Annabelle tried to steady herself as the man’s fingers finally relented. Her reprieve, however, was brief: Ken was just repositioning his digits until he could slip them inside her messy, wet pussy with ease. Annabelle felt the rapid electric pleasure of clit stimulation become rapidly replaced by the hot, rippling bliss of fingers deep inside her.

As her boyfriend’s fingers curled up to hit her g-spot, Annabelle realized two things in rapid succession. The first: Her pussy was absolutely drenched and she was going to have to replace her panties once they got home. The second: She was way closer to cumming than she thought.

Ken’s fingers hammered away at his girlfriend’s pussy the exact second that she’d gotten used to their presence. Loud, lewd sounds filled the aisle but, thanks to scientific advancements in the fields of audio technology, they were helpfully drowned out by the overhead speaker playing a song that was in the top 40s two decades ago. Annabelle let out a shaky gasp as hot pleasure rolled through her body in waves. The bliss hit her harder and harder by the second, her boyfriend’s fingers expertly pushing her towards her peak with their rapid thrusts.

“Oh gosh, Ken!” she moaned, her voice a harsh whisper from behind her hand, “I’m gonna-!”

“Let it out baby,” Ken murmured coolly, and the young woman obliged.

Annabelle’s eyes rolled back as hot bliss hit her like a truck, her pussy tightening around the fingers inside as though she was trying to milk them dry. Her legs were shaking like crazy, barely holding her up thanks to the shelf behind her. Her pussy gushed hot, slick juices all over Ken’s fingers, and he didn’t stop there.

“Quit shaking the shelf over there! Jeez, some people,” a voice whisper-shouted from the other side of the shelf, causing Annabelle’s heart to skip a beat. She sucked in a breath and failed to hold it in, letting out hot little squeaks as Ken continued hammering away at her g-spot. Her legs buckled and she started to fall, her fat butt landing on a shelf a few inches down. Ken barked out a “woah!” and grabbed her ass with his other hand, catching her in time to prevent her from knocking anything else over, his fingers slipping out of her and dripping onto the floor below.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked a few moments later, a charming smile making its way back onto his face. Annabelle, barely having caught her breath, looked up at him with an embarrassed grin and gasped out an affirmative. They both looked around and Annabelle tugged her pants back up, shimmying her legs back and forth to help the denim slide up around her thick hips and ample butt.  
“Hey,” she stammered, looking up at her boyfriend with a sly smile.

“What’s up, baby?”

“You should fuck me the second we get home.”

Ken smiled and leaned down, picking up the basket on the ground. He wiped his hand off on the back of his jacket and popped open one of the fridge doors, grabbing a couple drinks for the both of them.

“I don’t wanna wait that long,” he remarked with a smirk. Turning to leave, he felt a hand on his sleeve and looked back to see Annabelle with that same mischievous grin from earlier.

“Then fuck me sooner,” she murmured. Ken’s smile grew and he cocked his head to the side, glancing around the corner of the aisle.

“I know a place,” he said.

The couple grabbed some more snacks and hurriedly bought them, rushing out of the store hoping that nobody had overheard them or, more likely, glanced at the cameras that might have been watching. As they ventured out into the cold night parking lot, Ken watched as Annabelle picked up the pace to get to his car- and out of the cold- as fast as possible. She rushed over to his backseat door, waiting for him to unlock it. Instead, Ken walked right past her and popped the trunk. When Annabelle looked at him quizzically, he just smiled again.

They put the groceries away and started the car, letting the technological miracle of heat wash over them with a sigh. Ken checked his mirror and pulled into gear, driving them off and out of the parking spot.

And about fifty feet over to another one.

Annabelle’s look of confusion slowly turned into a flirty grin when she realized what was going on. She turned in her seat to watch Ken put the car in park and leave the engine on, heat continuing to flow and protect them from the outside cold. He glanced over at her, smirking.

“What do you think?” he asked, “Just far enough away, but the lights’ll keep us safe.”

Annabelle grinned over at her boyfriend. As if he even needed to ask, she thought. Without a word, she opened the door and walked round to the back seat door, taking a look around in the lot. There was a couple people at the corner store down the road, but otherwise they were pretty much alone. Biting her lip, Annabelle felt a rush of excitement flood through her like a warm jolt of electricity, and unbuttoned her pants. She slid them down, feeling the cold night air brushing against her exposed pussy and lighting it up with little sparks of tingling chill that made her shiver. She quickly slipped the jeans around her shoes and popped open the door, sidling into the back. Ken was looking at her over his seat, curious, but the moment he saw her nude thighs a huge smile split his face.

Ken’s entrance was much quicker and much sloppier, but by the time the backseat door was closed he was on her. The man brushed his cock, still hard as fuck from the teasing in the store, against the entrance of his girlfriend’s pussy with an eagerness that wordlessly communicated how grateful he was that she was still drenched.

“Fuck yeah,” Ken cooed as he pushed his cock inside, feeling Annabelle’s warm pussy embrace him tightly. She squeezed down on him, still sensitive from her hard-hitting orgasm earlier, but the sheer amount of pussy juice erased all possible resistance. Instead, her heat greeted him eagerly, enveloping every inch of his cock until his fat balls rested against her ass.

Annabelle gasped hotly as her eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open from a combination of tension and immediate pleasure. Warm bliss flooded her body as Ken leaned down to embrace her, his hands on the underside of her thighs as they hung in the air over his shoulders. Thanks to the cramped back seat, Ken had to stick real close, their bodies hotly grinding together as he pumped his cock in and out of her. Annabelle no longer had to keep quiet, and she couldn’t describe in words the relief she felt from that.

“Oh gosh!” she cried out, her voice rattling off the windows as she felt Ken’s cock hilt inside of her, hitting the furthest spots it could reach as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. She was still sensitive from earlier, so her pussy was absolutely alight with sparks of hot pleasure electrifying every inch of her that Ken could reach. His cock was long, thick, and curvy; the perfect tool to explore the girl’s pussy while his nuts slapped against her fat ass.

Ken’s breathing got unsteady as he continued, their motions more like frenzied grinding than usual given their cramped conditions. He shut his eyes tight and leaned down, kissing his girlfriend even as she continued to let out quaking wails of pleasure that shook the car almost as much as their fucking did. They kissed roughly and messily, with Ken shoving his tongue deep into her mouth for a hot kiss that took her breath away. Breath she very much found in short supply, as the moment they broke the kiss she let out another gasp of ecstasy.

“Ohhh-fuck!” Annabelle cried out, her voice shivering with the pure bliss hitting her body in rough waves. Ken’s thrusts were short, steady, and deep, each one sending a resounding smack through the car. Annabelle’s thick ass, caught between soft seats and her boyfriend’s thighs, jiggled with every desperate fuck.

Ken moaned, his voice deep and raspy, and pulled his hips way back, drawing his cock out to the tip. It was covered in streaks of thick, creamy white; souvenirs from Annabelle’s well-fucked pussy. Then, he smacked his hips into her ass and drove his cock all the way deep, his balls slapping against her butt. They started to twitch and pulse, and Ken’s hot, thick cum started to pour out into Annabelle’s pussy. The couple held each other close, a quick warm orgasm shuddering its way through Annabelle’s body as she shut her eyes tight and wailed in a raspy, cute way.

Panting deeply, the two pulled apart, Ken’s cock slipping free of the woman’s vice-grip and flopping half-hard against one of her thighs. Thick, creamy cum spilled out of her pussy, dripping down her ass and onto the seats. Annabelle, still catching her breath, looked up at her boyfriend and smiled.

“Thank god for birth control, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
